Pride of a Fairy
by wonderhawk
Summary: Vidia struggles with her feelings for Tinker Bell and is terrified at the thought of Terence getting to her before she can. Will she be able to tell Tink how she feels or will the dust keeper and as well as a hungry hawk get in her way?


**Pride of a Fairy**

_How many times do I have to tell her to stop leaving this human junk at my house?_ Vidia thought to herself as she made her way to Tink's place carrying a heavy watch in her hands. She grunted as she sat the object down in front of the blonde fairy's door. Vidia never even bothered to knock before entering the house.

"Tinker Bell! Would you please find a place in your own damn house for this ju…?" Vidia stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

There was Tinker Bell and Terence, both in Tinker Bell's seashell bed; their clothes were thrown about the room. Both sat up when they noticed Vidia standing in the doorway. Terence moved to try to cover them both up from Vidia's view, Tink just looked at her dark haired friend in disbelief.

"Vidia! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tinker Bell shouted, her face beginning to turn pink, more from anger than from embarrassment.

"Tinker Bell…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Vidia turned her head to divert her eyes from the couple. "I just came to bring back some of the lost things you've been keeping at my place."

The tinker fairy grabbed the extra sheet off her bed and wrapped it around her body while she approached the fast flying fairy. "Ever since last summer you've been hovering around me constantly! And now you barge into my house when I finally get some time alone with my boyfriend?!"

Vidia moved her head to look back at Tinker Bell, who by now her face had turned an almost unnatural shade of red. "I'm sorry Tink. I honestly didn't mean to be such a burden to you." Vidia's eyes were now leaking tears.

"I just wish you would mind your own fucking business! Get out of my house right now! I hate you!" After hearing such harsh words from her friend, all of Vidia's vision went black…

She awoke with a slight screech and sat up in bed. Looking around the room she realized she was safe in her own home in her sour plum tree. There were tears in her eyes and her skin was coated in a cold sweat. Vidia had been having the same nightmare for some time now.

_What the crap is wrong with me? She's a tinker fairy for crying out loud. I couldn't stand the sight of her when she first arrived in Pixie Hollow and now I'm finding myself thinking about her constantly. Why?_

There was no denying that Vidia was one of the most stubborn fairies to ever exist. She always did her best to isolate herself from others, never wanting to become too attached to anybody. Yet, all that changed last summer.

Vidia looked at the opposite side of the room, where which hung a large picture that took up half the space of the wall. It was drawn by their human friend Lizzy the previous summer. The drawing showed Vidia, Tink, and the rest of their friends flying through the air together. Lizzy had drawn one for each of her fairy friends to take back to Pixie Hollow to remember her by, but to Vidia the picture meant so much more. It proved that she had friends, something she never thought herself capable of having. After so many months Vidia was finally becoming comfortable with the idea of not being completely alone, but now, part of her wished for something more.

The drawing also made it possible to see Tink whenever she wished, obviously it was not an exact likeness of the blonde but it was all Vidia had when she was home alone. For that reason the picture had quickly become her most valued possession.

Her eyes immediately went to the image of Tinker Bell. Vidia had always felt that tinker fairies were beneath her, yet this one fairy had changed her entire perspective of life.

When looking at the child's drawing of Tink, Vidia had a crystal clear image of the tinker fairy in her mind. Her blonde hair always tied up in a bun, her beautiful blue eyes, those stupid yet cute puff balls she always had on her shoes, the green leafy dress that clung to Tink's body and held tightly to her breasts…those gorgeous, firm breasts.

Vidia scolded herself for such thoughts. _Get a hold of yourself Vidia! Its one thing to be friends with a tinker but to have stronger feelings…it's just impossible!_

Vidia knew however, there was no changing the feelings in her heart. Just that morning she saw Tink and Terence flying toward the stream together. While everyone knew the two were only friends, seeing Tink with someone who could potentially steal her heart drove Vidia wild with jealousy. The nightmares, of course, were only adding to the problem. Part of her wanted more than anything to fly to Tinker Bell and confess her feelings to her, yet, the other part held desperately to the pride and stubbornness she had always been known for. Sometimes it felt like these two sides of her were fighting a war inside her mind and heart.

She sighed and wiped the last of the tears from of her eyes. There were only a couple more days before she and the rest of the fairies would once again leave for Fairy Camp on the Mainland and she needed her rest. Slowly Vidia lay back down. As the dark haired fairy closed her eyes she imagined how it would feel to be flying with Tink across the meadow this summer. And with that thought in her head she fell into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

When Vidia woke up the next morning it was already midday. Normally she would awake shortly after sunrise to get a jump start on the day. Realizing what time it was she dressed quickly, yet she still took a few moments to look back at the image of Tinker Bell on her wall.

It was a new day and she was stronger now than she was last night after her bad dream. She looked at the drawing with almost a scowl on her face. Vidia was determined to reject her romantic feelings for Tink; she put her pride ahead of her heart that was the person that she was. With that decision firmly planted in her mind, she left her house and flew quickly to do her work for the day.

Meanwhile in the sunflower patch of Pixie Hollow, some of the light talent fairies were helping the garden fairies collect flower seeds for the summer season. Iridessa just finished tying up yet another leaf sack full of seeds. "Is that it for this batch Ro?" she asked.

"Yep, that's it. Thanks for the help Sugar," replied Rosetta as she quickly brushed some dust that managed to get on her dress while working.

Iridessa smiled at her friend as she flew over to her "Not a problem. We were happy to help."

"Hey I see you guys are finished with another batch." Fawn said at a distance, she and Silvermist each taking a small break from their work to check up on their friends.

"Yeah it actually didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." said the light fairy.

The animal talent fairy then spoke up, "At this rate we will all be ready and packed a day ahead of schedule. That hardly ever happens."

"Thank heavens for that! It would be amazing to just relax before that long flight to the Mainland." spoke the water fairy. Each of her friends instantly agreed with her by nodding their heads and smiling.

Suddenly, Rosetta looked from the group and notice a certain fairy dressed in purple flying toward them. "Well, look what the cat drug in."

As Vidia approached her friends she told them. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little behind this morning, I over slept."

Iridessa was slightly shocked at hearing this. "Was something keeping you awake last night?" she asked. It wasn't like Vidia to blow off half the morning just for a little bit more sleep.

Vidia diverted her eyes from her friend, "Something like that." She instantly crossed her arms, it was her signature stance. "What were you guys talking about just now?" she asked trying to get her mind off last night.

"We were thinking about how amazing it would be to finish all the prep work for the summer a bit earlier this year." Silvermist was perking up once more at the thought of getting some time off. "It'll be good to get a day of rest before having to go to work at the Fairy Camp."

Iridessa giggled at her friend's obvious excitement. "If we keep up this pace, even the work at the Fairy Camp should go quicker than planned."

"Yeah," laughed Fawn, "that is if a certain tinker can keep out of trouble this time." None of them would ever forget the worry and stress they experienced when Lizzy captured Tinker Bell last summer.

Rosetta joined in the laughter, "That gal does have a way of getting herself into the worst scraps possible." Her friends all nodded in agreement, all except Vidia. The fast flyer kept her eyes on the sunflowers the entire time and thought to herself, _I should have known better than to come here, we always find a way to talk about Tinker Bell._

The others went on talking of their blonde friend. Fawn turned to Rosetta "Ro, do your impression of Tink again."

The garden fairy leaned forward slightly, closed her eyes tightly, and began to hold her breath until her face was the exact shade of red Tinker Bell's was whenever she was angry. Yet again all the fairies laughed with the exception of Vidia. She closed her eyes trying to stop the feelings for Tink from rising up within her, but the harder she tried the more she thought about her.

Managing to stop the laughter inside of her Silvermist brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Well with any luck the rest of us can keep Tink under control this year."

Vidia finally turned her eyes toward her friends; her temper suddenly raised a few notches. "We all know that what happened last year was my fault! Can you guys just lay off Tinker Bell already?" The anger in her voice was clear to the other fairies.

"Calm down Vidia." Fawn said in a gentle tone. "You know none of us meant anything by it. You also know that everything we said was true as well." Her face broke out to her signature smirk. That smirk however only fueled Vidia's rage.

"Just stop talking about her alright! Could we just go a minute without talking about the great Tinker Bell? She and I both learned from our mistake. Now please just drop it!"

Both shock and concern showed on the other fairies faces. Each of them could tell something was up with Vidia. While she was known for always speaking her true feelings, it wasn't like her to let her temper go this unchecked.

Silvermist reached out to put a calming hand on her friends shoulder. The water fairy looked her in the eye when she said, "We're sorry Vidia. Are you ok?"

Vidia yanked her shoulder out from Silvermist's grip and shouted "I'm fine!" Her emotions were so out of check that she momentarily lost control of her powers. When she wrenched herself from her friends grip a burst of wind let loose and hit the batch of seed bags that Iridessa and Rosetta just bundled up and every sunflower seed they had gathered spilled out.

"Vidia!" Both the light and garden fairies faces became just as angry as Vidia's was a moment earlier.

Realizing what she had done, regret set in "I…I'm sorry. I'll help you pick them back up."

Seeing the sudden shift in their friend's attitude, each of them knew something was going on with the fast flier. They didn't have time to ask Vidia what was the matter before the blonde fairy they had been previously talking about flew up behind them.

"Wow! What the heck happened here?" Tinker Bell had a confused look on her face as she looked to the mess on the ground and then to her friends.

The moment the tinker showed up, Vidia's face went instant pink with blush. Quickly, she turned her back to the blonde. Crossing her arms again, once more determined to push down the feelings that swelled within her chest when she saw Tink fly up.

Iridessa flew close to Tink and whispered in her ear, "Vidia's been acting weird since she got here. Maybe you should talk to her."

With that Tinker Bell's instincts took over, she was never one to leave her friends when they were upset.

Nodding to the light fairy, Tinker Bell silently flew up to Vidia. The others decided to give the two some time alone and flew down to start picking up the seeds that had spilled. From behind, Tink gently tapped her shoulder. "Vidia? Are you ok? You know you can talk to me about anything."

_If only that were true, _Vidia thought when she heard Tink's words. Slowly she took a deep breathe then turned to face the blonde fairy and did her best to lie her way out of it. "Yeah I'm fine, guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Now let's just pick up this mess and get back to work."

She finished with the best fake smile she could come up with, a fake smile that did not fool Tink for an instant. Vidia had quickly become one of her closest friends over the past year. It broke Tinker Bell's heart to see the dark haired fairy in such distress, so she did what anyone would do; she instantly enveloped Vidia into a hug.

Immediately, Vidia stiffened at the contact. In her head she knew it was silly of her, she and Tink had shared many hugs before. However, this hug was just the thing to bring her romantic feelings for the blonde bubble up within her, and it scared the hell out of her.

Without so much as a word, Vidia quickly but gently she shoved Tink back, and flew off into the air as fast as she could, a few tears already forming in her eyes. As she took off, Vidia could hear Tinker Bell's worried voice calling after her, but she refused to turn around.

Wiping her eyes dry it was time to take drastic measures and that was actually talking to someone about her feelings. Vidia had just the person in mind, the one that all fairies turned to in times of great need.

Arriving at the Pixie Dust Tree, Vidia immediately went to Queen Clarion's private chambers. The fairies often referred to the queen as the Mother of Pixie Hollow. Clarion has always been known for both her kindness and wisdom, and even though she had a whole society to run, she was always willing to listen to the problems of any fairy or sparrow man that came to her for advice.

Walking up to the door the fast flier notices that the queen is speaking with one of her ministers at the moment. Knowing it best not to disturb them, Vidia waited outside the room for the conversation to cease.

"Your Majesty, we have been checking on the progress being made in preparation for the new season. It seems that every fairy group is on schedule and some are even finishing up their work quicker than expected." said the minister with a slight smile on his face.

"Excellent," Queen Clarion replied, "please keep me informed."

As the talking went on, Vidia began to lose her nerve. _This is ridiculous. Here I am about to discuss my idiotic feelings to the queen, a queen who has obviously more important stuff on her mind._

Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a voice coming from inside the room. "Vidia? Is there something I can help you with?" the queen asked in her always gentle voice.

The dark haired fairy turned back with slight look of embarrassment on her face, "Not at all Queen Clarion. I…I was just passing by." Even she could tell what a horrible excuse that was but it was all she could come up with so quickly.

As to be expected, Clarion wasn't fooled for an instant. Turning toward the minister she spoke, "Would you mind giving us some privacy please?" The minister then bowed slightly and left the room.

Vidia was still standing just outside the room and made no move to enter after the minister had left.

"Are you sure there wasn't something you wished to discuss with me Vidia?" She looked the dark haired fairy directly in the eye as she asked the question.

Turning her head only slightly from the queen's gaze Vidia spoke, "No your Majesty, like I said I was just passing by is all."

Clarion looked at the younger fairy. It was easy to see the blush that had deepened on her face. _She really is the most stubborn fairy in Pixie Hollow._ The queen shook her head slightly in amusement and walked over to put a gentle hand of Vidia's shoulder to guide her into her room.

She looked the fast flyer in the eye once again, "How about telling me the truth Vidia? You're not normally one to be so quiet."

Vidia could see the slight worry in her queen's eyes. She closed her own and inhaled deeply. "I'M IN LOVE WITH A TINKER FAIRY!"

Her hands instantly moved to cover her mouth. She didn't mean to let it all out like that. The blush on her face was even a deeper shade of red than it was before.

The blonde queen looked almost as shocked as Vidia did at first, but it was not long until her face melted into a smile. She let out a short giggle and placed a soothing hand on the younger fairy's shoulder.

"Vidia, falling in love is nothing you should ever be ashamed of."

Vidia took her hands from her mouth only to cross them across her chest, yet her face stayed soft and almost vulnerable as she spoke.

"I shouldn't be having these feelings for her in the first place." She was careful not to tell the name of the fairy she was speaking of. Even though she trusted her queen there was only so much that her pride would allow herself to tell.

She turned her face to look down at her shoes. "Queen Clarion, it was only last summer that I gained actual friends, and you know that for me that something really rare. No here I am, actually believing that I'm falling in love. How do I know if this is real or just some flimsy, weak feeling I'm having? I…This is all just so new. I don't know how to process it."

As the queen gazed at the dark haired fairy's face she could see how upset the fairy was about these new feelings in the heart. As for the friends that Vidia mentioned, Clarion remembered with clarity seeing them all return back from Pixie Hollow.

Tinker Bell and the rest of her friends had flown straight to the Pixie Dust tree on arrival. Clarion remembered the smiled that graced her face when she noticed that Vidia was among small group. Vidia has always been one to put her pride before anything else so seeing that she had finally let a few others into her life filled the queen with joy. However, she also knew how much courage it must be taking Vidia to confess to her.

Placing a hand underneath Vidia's chin and tilted her head up to meet her own. "Vida," she spoke gently, "I understand how you must be struggling right now." Suddenly the queen's voice took a sterner tone. "But let me tell you, if your feelings for this other fairy are genuine then you must not ignore it. Fore if you do, your heart will be filled with nothing but regret."

Vidia stared at Clarion and could see her eyes becoming more distant as if remembering something from her past.

"Queen Clarion?"

Shaking her head out of her thoughts of the winter fairy she once loved, the queen returned to look at the younger fairy.

"Vidia, I can't tell you what to do, but if I were you I would go find this fairy and just talk with her about this."

"But, what if she…?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? Is that it?"

"Yes. I mean, we haven't even been friends for that long. If she doesn't feel the same or worse if she decides that me having these feelings for her creeps her out, she might not want anything more to do with me." Vidia tried to fight it but the tear leaked down her face anyway. She just couldn't bear the thought of Tinker Bell not being a part of her life anymore.

Clarion gently wiped the tear away with her thumb. She never could stand to see any of her fairies in pain; they were like children to her after all. "I cannot tell you what to do Vidia that has to be your own choice. However, I can tell you that you only have two options ahead of you. You can either tell this fairy of your feelings for her and, see what happens or you can keep the feelings to yourself and continue to let it eat you up on the inside."

"Then I have to tell her don't I?"

"It's what I would do. It's what I have done in the past actually." The queen smiled once more and moved to hug the fast flyer and she could feel Vidia finally relaxing some and return the hug to her.

"Okay. Thank you Queen Clarion." Smiling lightly at her queen the fairy turned to leave.

"Oh Vidia, just two more things before you go." Clarion's voice made Vidia stop and turn to look at the blonde again.

"One, if things work out for you I can still arrange for this fairy to be your bunk mate at Fairy Camp."

This part she said with a wink that made Vidia blush once more. "And two, I believe Tinker Bell is scheduled to be at the Tinkers' Nook at this time of the day."

Vidia's eyes went wide when she realized that the queen knew who the fairy was. "How did you…?"

"I've known since she first got to Pixie Hollow that you would most likely fall for her sooner or later."

"But I was practically cruel to her back then. It wasn't until last summer that I actually was able to hold a conversation with her without being annoyed."

This made the queen laugh, "Yes but even back then you were thinking about her a great deal weren't you?"

Until the queen asked her about it, Vidia hadn't even thought about it before. She did always try to be around Tink, back then she believed that it was just in the hope of catching the tinker fairy screwing up in one way or another. However, maybe it was because she had always been attracted to her. Likewise, Tinker Bell had always asked Vidia to be included it in fun activities with her and her friends, offers that Vidia had always turned down of course. Maybe, just maybe, Tink might be developing feelings for her as well.

Suddenly, Vidia's face lit up with that idea in her head, the possibility that Tinker Bell might be in love with her as well. In almost the blink of an eye Vidia was across the room and hugged the queen once more, the quick reaction made the queen laugh. Vidia then bowed slightly, thanked Clarion once again for her help and then sped off in search of Tinker Bell.

Everyone in Pixie Hollow knew that Vidia was the fastest fairy there was, and she proved her reputation when she flew to where Tinker Bell would be. She went from the Pixie Dust Tree to the Tinkers' Nook in under a minute. Never once during her flight did the smile leave her face.

When the Tinkers' Nook came into view it did not take long for Vidia to spot the fairy that had been in her thoughts lately. Tinker Bell was leaning over a table, tinker hammer in hand. Hovering over the site for a moment, Vidia took a minute to simply watch the blonde work. Tink's face was slightly covered in sweat, evidence of her hard work, her beautiful hair hanging in her eyes. To Vidia this made her look all the more beautiful. It showed how dedicated Tink was to her duties as a fairy, something the fast flyer always considered an important quality to possess.

Vidia closed her eyes and for a second thought of how great she was feeling. Ever since she talked with the queen, all the doubts she had seemed to instantly vanish. While part of her still held on to the belief that these feelings for Tink were still foolish but it was outweighed by the part that ached to be with the blonde.

Just as Vidia was about to fly down and land next to Tink, another fairy walked out of the grass near where Tinker Bell worked. No, not a fairy, a sparrow man, Terence. His appearance made Vidia stop midair on her way down and the smile to disappear from her face immediately.

As the two began to talk with each other, Vidia's face became hard and cold. The rational side of her brain reminded her that the two were still only friends and that there was no evidence of Terence and Tink ever becoming an item. Yet, all she could do was think back to the nightmares she had been having, the dreams that woke her in the middle of the night and brought tears to her eyes.

_I don't' hate him, but I just can't stand him either! Okay Vidia, _she thought to herself_, calm down. Going in and being mean to him won't solve anything, it'll probably only make Tink pissed off at you. Just go down there and ask Tink for a few minutes alone and take it from there._

"Vidia!" the shout took Vidia out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Tink and Terence both waving at her.

Setting down beside the two, Vidia placed a small smile on her face. "Hey Tink, Terence."

The fast flyer felt a small tingle in her chest as Tink placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to ask, "So you feeling better?"

All Vidia could think of was how adorable Tink looked as she spoke to her and it made the fake smile Vidia had put on her face into a real one.

She took one of her hands and placed to over Tinker Bell's, "Yeah I do. Actually I came by to tell you something. Think you can spare a few minutes and take a short fly with me?"

"Oh sorry Vid, but I just came for Tink myself." Vidia could almost feel her blood chill at Terence's words.

"Oh really?" Vidia spoke.

The dust keeper almost shrank back at the tone Vidia had suddenly took while talking with him. "Um, yeah. She said she'd help repair the dust wheel over at the depot." Terence didn't know why the fast flying fairy was upset at him but he could tell something was up with Tink's friend.

"He's right Vidia. I promised Fairy Gary that I would help them out." Tink squeezed gently at the shoulder she was still holding, making Vidia turn back to face her, her face going instantly soft while looking at Tinker Bell. "But I promise as soon as I'm done I'll come find you and we can talk then. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Tink."

Tink smiled and moved in to hug her friend, but then remember the reaction Vidia had had earlier that morning, she took a step back. Vidia quickly realized what Tinker Bell was doing and took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde, to show her that she was okay and also just so she could at least feel Tink against her for a moment.

Tink's eyes widen for a moment. Never before had Vidia ever initiated a hug to a friend, this new event pleasantly surprised the fairy.

The two separated, shared yet another smile and then Vidia watched as Tink and Terence take off into the sky.

Watching the pixie dust trail the two left behind, Vidia sighed deeply. She had missed her chance to tell Tink and now she felt slightly depressed and it showed by the way her wings slightly drooped.

She knew that she should go get some work done while waiting for Tink, it was already past noon by now. But she just didn't feel up to it at all, which was very rare for the fast flyer and proved how miserable she felt watching Tink fly away with Terence at her side instead of her.

Vidia kicked off the ground and took to the air once more, and turned toward her home.

Back at her house in the sour plum tree, Vidia was pacing the floor in front of the large drawing that hung on her wall. Her mind kept taking her back to the thought of Terence being with Tinker Bell. Originally, her plan was to just hang out at home and wait as patiently as possible until enough time had passed for Tink to finish her repair work. Yet, with each passing moment, her annoyance with Terence seemed to increase with each passing moment, to the point where she was almost arguing with herself.

_Why did he even come to get her? It's not like Tink doesn't already know the way to the Dust Depot!_

_What if he wants to just be with her like I do? What if he wants her the way that I do?_

_No! That can't be it! Every time anyone had ever asked if the two were boyfriend and girlfriend they denied it._

_But that doesn't mean that he secretly wishes that they were something more._

_Tink just thinks of him as her best friend though, so there's nothing to worry about._

_Then again, that how Tink thinks of me too._

Letting out another deep sigh, Vidia felt utterly defeated. She wasn't use to feeling like this and she did not like it one bit.

Now that she had completely accepted that her feelings toward Tinker Bell there was no going back to the denial she was in before. That only made what she was going through now all the more difficult. She could no longer ignore her heart, no matter how much her pride tried to force it back down, it was simply impossible at this point.

Vidia looked up at the wall, to the crude drawing of the fairy she had been stressing the day over. Placing a hand over the drawing she thought, _I want her. I want to be able to hold her hand while flying through the sky, to see her the moment I wake up in the morning, and be able to express what she means to me at any moment. _Suddenly, she clenched her fist,_ and I always fight for what I want._

Vidia's eyes became hard as the stubbornness settled within her much like it has always done in the past.

_I don't care about the situation anymore. I need to tell her now whether it is privately or not. If I get my heart broke I get my heart broke. It's just the chance I have to take._

With her determination set, Vidia raced out the door to her home and headed straight for the Dust Depot.

Not knowing that Vidia was on her way to meet her Tinker Bell left the Dust Depot with Terence at her side.

"I thought that would take a lot longer than that. Guess that proves what a master tinker you really are Tink" said the dust keeper with a wink.

"I wouldn't go that far. It was only a few loose ropes on the wheel. Really quick fix actually." Tink still smiled at her friends compliment though.

"So um," Tink could almost see her friend become a bit more nervous as he spoke, "I don't have really anything else that needs to be done today. So if your free maybe we can hang out for a while."

Tinker Bell seemed confused at Terence's request. "Um hello! Vidia, remember? I promised her I'd go find her."

"Oh yeah, guess it slipped my mind." Sorrow appeared on the sparrow man's face.

"Yeah, she's been acting a little weird all day long. To be honest, I'm kinda worried about her. I just need to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah I understand Tink. What about tomorrow, what you up to then?"

"Not sure yet, but I was thinking of asking Vidia…" Tinker Bell was never able to finish her sentence.

The two fairies looked up from their conversation at the sound of screams. They could see other fairies far off in the distance flying for their lives. It didn't take long to see why everyone was in such a panic.

"SKREEEEEEEE" A hawk was fast approaching Pixie Hollow at a rapid speed.

Tink and Terence's eye's widened in fear at the sight of the feathered being. Hawks were the natural enemy to fairies and all afraid were of them.

Without so much as another word, both Tinker Bell and Terence took off to find a safe place to hide, both flying as fast as they could but in opposite directions.

As Vidia flew with determination still radiating off of her, she couldn't wait to find Tinker Bell.

She hadn't made it that far from her home when something made her stop in her midair. Fairies where flying away as fast as possible from Pixie Hollow to the outskirts around it, each screaming at the top of their lungs. She looked down and saw some ducking behind rocks or hiding in trees.

It was obvious something was wrong, but Vidia wasn't going to panic until she knew what was going on.

"Vidia, get out of here!" Vidia looked up to see Silvermist coming at her full speed.

"Sil, what's going on?" She asked when the water fairy got closer to her.

Silvermist took a quick breath so she could speak clearly. "A hawk was spotted; it's already in Pixie Hollow!"

Vidia could feel a shiver crawl up her spine. She grabbed her friends hand and turned to fly with her when a thought struck her.

"Wait!" she said pulling on Silvermist's hand, who had already started fly further on. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The hawk. Where is it in Pixie Hollow?"

"I think they said it was heading toward the Dust Depot. Come on we have to get out of here!" the water fairy had an exasperated look on her face.

A different look of fear came into Vidia's eyes at that moment. "Tinker Bell" she whispered so low that the water fairy couldn't make out what she had said. Sil simply kept tugging on her friend's arms trying to get her to move.

"You get out of here. I'm going to make sure Tink's okay."

"Vidia, Tink can handle herself! Now come on!" the words had just left Silvermist's mouth when they heard the call of the hawk. Sure enough, it sounded like it was right at the heart of Pixie Hollow, not too far from the Dust Depot.

"Just go and I'll catch up!" with that Vidia let go of the hand she'd been holding and took off toward the terrifying sound, and leaving Silvermist worried for her friend.

It didn't take the fast flyer long to get the center of Pixie Hollow. She flew low to the ground, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by the hawk that she could still hear was somewhere nearby.

She went around the Dust Depot and couldn't find Tink, nor did she find her at any of the surrounding areas. After searching for several minutes Vidia hoped Tinker Bell had made it to safety on her own. Just as she was about to turn to leave, she heard it.

"SKREEEEEEEE" Vidia froze upon hearing the call. It was much closer to her than the previous ones had been. Turning her head around, she saw that the dark brown hawk was barreling down on her.

Vidia took off, flying faster than she ever remembered flying before. Though she was the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow, her small wings were nothing compared to the speed and fierceness of the hawks. The hawk was only mere inches away from the fairy as they flew. And Vidia was sweating more from fear than from anything else.

Vidia found herself flying over a grassy meadow, the hawk still following close behind. She flew right on top of the grass, so close she could feel the blades brush her stomach. Every time she tried to swoop under grass for cover, the hawk would snap its powerful beak at her, forcing her up into the air just a little more.

Finally, Vidia spotted a small clearing in the grassy field. If she could get to it, there would be enough room for her to hide underneath the grass while evading the hawk's beak, but to do so she would need to make her move at the perfect time.

Just as she neared the clearing, she chanced a look back to see how much distance was between her and the feathered beast. As soon as she looked she knew she shouldn't have. The hawk was so close it could almost touch her and the look in its eyes was terrifying to the little fairy.

Panicking, Vidia moved to enter the clearing, but her timing was too early.

She made a slight arch in the air to swoop down into the clearing. Unfortunately, that gave the hawk a clear shot to snap at her.

Vidia screamed at the instant pain on her left knee. It felt like two knives sinking into her flesh. From her knee down to her foot she felt the slime of the hawks tongue encircling her leg and tears of pain and fear streamed down her face.

The hawk landed in the clearing that Vidia was hoping to hide a moment before.

_This is it. There's no way I can get out of this now, _she while dangling from the hawks beak._ Tinker Bell. I waited so long to tell you and now I'm never going to get my chance to tell you that I lov…_

Her thought was never finished. The hawk let out a yelp of pain which caused it to let go of Vidia, making her drop a short distance to the ground, that's when she noticed a small hammer lying next to her. From the way the large bird was acting now it was clear that someone had tossed the hammer at it and had caused some damage to the menace. _It couldn't be!_

Suddenly, Vidia felt small but strong arms come around her and half-carry half-drag her under a pile of stones that had fallen in a way that it was like a cave to the small fairies, and they were no longer in sight of the hawk.

The arms hugged Vidia tight, even after the hawk had finally flown away. She placed her own hands onto the arms before she looked up at her rescuer.

Tinker Bell's eyes were squeezed shut, yet tears continued to flow down her face. Even though she was crying Vidia still could not have thought of anything more beautiful than the fairy embracing her.

"Tink?" Vidia tried to move so she could see the blonde better but the tinker's strong arms held her in place.

Tink tried to answer her friend but her voice caught in her throat and no words came out. Vidia could tell she wasn't ready to move yet so she continued to let sit there and enjoy the feeling of Tinker Bell's arms around her.

After several minutes Tink's eyes finally dried and she slowly released her grip on her dark haired friend.

Vidia turned around and spoke again, "Tink, you okay?" She was confused when Tink let out a small nervous laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You ask if I'm okay when you were the one almost eaten by a hawk." Tink said with a small smile forming on her mouth.

Vidia's face instantly shaped a smile exactly like her friends. "Yeah I guess that is a little silly."

"I think it's adorable." Vidia blushed at Tink's words. Then the blonde looked down and for the first time saw the damage the hawk had done. There was still blood flowing from the wound.

"Your leg!" Before Vidia could say anything Tink had torn one of the leaves off her summer dress and wrapped it around Vidia's knee. "We need to get you to a healing fairy now!"

"No!" Vidia grabbed Tinker Bell's arm to keep her from dragging the two out of the small cave. "It's not as bad as it looks. Just a couple scratches, I'll be fine Tink, I promise. I…I don't feel like leaving just yet."

"Well…okay. If you say so." Reluctantly, the blonde relaxed on the ground once again. "What are you doing around here anyway? When I left with Terence I thought I saw you flying towards your house."

"Um yeah I did…but I just had to felt like I needed to talk to you. Then when I heard a hawk was attacking, I had to come and make sure you were okay."

Vidia watched as Tink's face fell, looking as though she instantly regretted something. "So it's my fault." She spoke softly.

"What's your fault?"

"This." Tink pointed to the fast flyer's bandaged leg. "It's my fault that you almost…almost."

Vidia wrapped her arms around the tinker protectively before she could finish her sentence. "Tinker Bell no, none of this is your fault." They clung to each other like frightened children.

"I almost lost you Vidia." The words were whispered in Vidia's ear and she could feel Tink's hand grip her even tighter.

"But you didn't. I'm right here Tinker Bell."

"Promise me you'll never do anything that stupid ever again."

"This coming from the fairy who's constantly getting into trouble."

"I'm serious. I…I hate seeing you hurt."

"I promise Tink, I promise."

The two gradually let go of each other. They settled their backs against the wall and Vidia allowed Tink to lay her head on her shoulder. The blonde placed her right hand into Vidia's and wrapped her left hand around the her bicep, still reassuring herself that her dark haired friend was alive and well.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about anyway?"

"Oh…um it's nothing. It can wait." Tink didn't miss the nervous look on Vidia's face as she spoke.

"It had to be important since you couldn't even wait for me to get back."

Vidia swallowed hard. After the hawk attack it seemed all the courage she had when she left her home had been used up. But she knew Tink was not one to let up on something until she had all the answers. Taking a deep breath she decided to build up her courage a bit first. "What do you think of Terence?"

Tink raised an eyebrow at the question and picked her head up from Vidia's shoulder. "He's a friend. I trust him as much as I do the rest of our friends. Why?"

"You know, there was a rumor a while back about the two of you being an item."

"Oh no, please tell me you don't believe that crap. All we did was go on adventure to find the moonstone together. I still don't know what Rosetta was thinking starting that rumor."

"I guess she thought that she was right."

"Well, she wasn't. Terence is my best friend, nothing more and nothing less."

"Your best friend? So, just like me then?"

Tink paused after Vidia spoke. _So that's it._ She put her head back down to snuggle to Vidia's side again. "No, not like you. You're something…much more to me."

The fast flyer could feel her heart skip a beat. She held her breath and was almost scared to speak, afraid that this was just a dream. "Really?"

"Vidia, what was it that you actually wanted to tell me?"

Vidia turned slightly and put her fingers under Tink's chin and lifted the blonde's face to look her in the eye. Using all the courage she had Vidia spoke, "I have feelings for you Tinker Bell, strong feelings."

For a few seconds Vidia didn't get a response. She was wondering just how fast she could fly out of the cave without humiliating herself further. Then it happened.

Before Vidia knew it she felt soft lips press against her own. Her eyes were widened with shock at first, then after a few moments she moaned and leaned into Tink's kiss. Neither fairy could remember when they had felt this joyful and content in their lives. It wasn't long before Vidia felt Tink's tongue running across her lips and she parted them to allow the tinker to deepen the kiss.

How much time passed during the fairies kiss? Neither of them was sure. They would kiss until they ran out of breath and stare into each other's eyes until they were able to continue.

When they finally did separate from the kiss completely, Tinker Bell traced Vidia's face with her finger tips, "So tell me. How long have you been fighting with yourself about this?"

"How did you know I had been?"

"Because I know you Vidia, I probably know you better than I know myself."

"Oh really?" Vidia's voice was thickened with sarcasm it was obvious that she didn't believe that Tinker Bell knew her as well as she said she did.

"Yes, in fact I know that you have been struggling with these feelings for a lot longer than you would care to admit and that the real reason why you didn't come to me sooner was because your pride kept telling you how ridiculous it is to fall in love with a friend, much less with a tinker fairy. Am I right?"

Vidia blushed once again, she had blushed more today than she had her entire life, Tink's guess was spot on. "Maybe."

Tink giggled a little at Vidia's reaction. Leaning in to snuggle Vidia's neck, "Maybe nothing. You always hid behind that damn pride and stubbornness of yours. That's why I didn't come to you first; I figured your pride would just deny it at this instant."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's some kind of defense thing I started doing, to make sure I never get hurt.

But ever sense you flew into my life." Vidia squeezed Tink a little tighter, "that defense has been crumbling down by the second."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's just who you are."

"So…how long have you known about your feelings about me?"

"Since last summer. Well, actually, from the moment Lizzy's father trapped you in that damn jar. I knew instantly how much I cared about you and how much it would tear me up to lose you."

The two were quiet for a few minutes until Vidia laughed interrupted the silence. Tink lifted her head again, "What are laughing at?"

"Us. We both started realizing our feelings for each other after I got captured and almost killed by a human and now here we are after I almost got eaten by a hawk, finally talking about how much I love you." The last three words were out of Vidia's mouth before she knew it and she was nervous for a few seconds after wondering how the words would affect the blonde.

Tink saw the slight fear on Vidia's face and was quick to alleviate her fears. "I love you too."

With that they closed the small distance between them and locked lips once more. Their second kiss didn't last as long as the first but it was just as special to the both of them.

Separating again, Tink asked with an amused tone in her voice, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you won't go for a swim in the ocean and almost drown or something like that before we take the next step in this relationship."

Vidia let out a small giggle. "Well, I can't promise anything but I'll do my best not to have another near death experience before that." Suddenly Vidia's face took on a more mischievous look to it. "Of course there is one way to make sure that doesn't happen." She slowly slipped her hand up from where it had been resting on Tink's waist and stopped just short of her breast.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened a bit at Vidia's words and action. Now that they were done with the talk of their feelings, Vidia was now getting back to her old self, becoming stronger and more confident than she had all day.

She looked deep into Tink's eyes and silently asked for permission to move her hand up further and then cupped the other fairy's breast when the blonde nodded her head in approval. Vidia moved her thump across the swell of Tinker Bell's left breast and watched as a slight bulge appeared in the tight leafy dress Tink wore.

That's when Tink reached to take move the strap of Vidia's outfit over to expose her shoulder and neck completely. She leaned over and started nipping at her new lover's neck, licking her skin as her hand roamed over Vidia's body.

It wasn't long before the two were lying on the ground and the only clothing that remained on them was the bandage around the Vidia's knee.

"Where could they be?" Iridessa's voice was thick with worry.

It was already past dark. After the hawk was seen leaving, Silvermist went searching for Vidia, to make sure she was alright. She ran into the rest of her group on the way and realized Tinker Bell was missing too.

Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Fawn had been flying over Pixie Hollow for hours now looking everywhere for their friends, using Iridessa's light to guide their way in the darkness.

"I'm not sure. I can't think of any place we haven't looked yet?" Fawn sounded just as worried as the light fairy.

"Me either." The water fairy had kept her head down constantly the entire time and just now turned to look at the others, "Guys, what if they're…you know?" she couldn't force the words past her lips.

"Bite your tongue. We can't think like that." Rosetta placed a gentle hand of Sil's shoulder. "But maybe we should go ask Queen Clarion for help."

The others all nodded and took off toward the Queen's chambers. On the way, the group flew over a small grassy meadow.

"Hold it guys," Fawn stopped suddenly and hovered midair for a moment.

"Fawn what are you doing? We need to get help soon." The light fairy was anxious to get to the queen as soon as possible.

"Listen. Do you hear that? Almost like a whispering sort of noise."

The other listen hard and each could instantly hear the sound Fawn heard.

"What do you think it is?" Silvermist's question was directed at Fawn.

"I don't know, but it's not an animal. Come on let's check it out."

The group flew lower and didn't hit the ground until they traced the sound to a small clearing.

"It's coming from over here." Iridessa walked over to a pile of rocks at the edge of the clearing. She dimmed her light as to not to startle whatever was lying in the cave in the rocks. When she got to the entrance, the other's watched as she froze mid-stride.

Rosetta raised an eyebrow at her friend's behavior. "What's happened to her?"

"I'm not sure." Silvermist took a hesitant step toward the cave. "Dess?"

At the sound of her name Iridessa unfroze but still looked to her friends with a shocked look and slight blush on her face. With one hand she waved her hand to motion the others to come closer and while keeping a finger to her lips with her other hand so have them keep quiet.

Slowly the others approached the cave and looked into see what had made their friend so freaked out. As soon as they looked, each of their faces matched Iridessa's.

Tinker Bell and Vidia were still inside the cave; both were fast asleep and snoring softly. The two were lying on their sides, each facing the other. Vidia had one arm wrapped tightly around Tink and the other under her head, the blonde's head leaning on her chest. Their bare shoulders were visible underneath the large leaf they had found on the ground outside the cave. Their clothes lay in a pile beside the two sleeping fairies.

The four fairies looked at each other; each now had a huge grin on their face. Quickly, they all took to the sky. After putting enough distance between them and the cave each instantly started giggling.

"Well, I guess that explains where those two have been all afternoon." The water fairy just managing to calm her laughter.

"Yeah, I was wondering when those two were finally gonna tear into each other." Rosetta said.

Iridessa started flying in the same direction that they came. "Guess this means we can all go home now." The others quickly trailed behind them.

"You guys think, they'll tell us what happened in the morning or will we have to drag it out of them?" The animal fairy still had a huge grin on her face.

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow." With the water fairy's words they all sped off towards home.

A few days passed and half the fairies in Pixie Hollowed gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree, all packed up and ready to take off to Fairy Camp for the summer.

The day after the hawk attack, Vidia and Tinker Bell had showed up to meet their friends, both looking more relaxed and content then they had in a long time. They were quiet about what had happened between them the day before that was, until Fawn had asked them why Vidia's outfit had a huge rip in the back causing both fairies to blush. Their friends each let out laughs when they saw the redness appear on Vidia and Tink's faces.

Their laughter turned back to worry when Tink told them the whole story about Vidia and the hawk and it took Vidia several minutes to prove that she was indeed fine before they all settled down.

Now Vidia was standing right in the middle of the Pixie Dust Tree, her hand folded within Tinker Bell's, and listening as Queen Clarion spoke to the fairies before their departure.

During her speech, the queen spotted Vidia standing with the same tinker fairy that they had talked about a few days prior. She made eye contact with Vidia and nodded her head in approval, making the fast flyer's grin become a little wider. Clarion mentally thanked herself for already making arrangements so that the two fairies could stay together during the summer. She always knew that Vidia would come through on her feelings for Tink.

"And lastly before you all depart for the summer," the queen continued, "I want to thank you all for working so hard the last few days. Looking around it appears this will be our best summer yet." Clarion's face beamed with pride for her fairies standing before her. "I hope you all have a safe journey and I already look forward to the day you return to Pixie Hollow."

With the speech concluded, every fairy began to leave the tree and take off towards the second star that would lead them to the Mainland. Just when Tinker Bell and Vidia had lifted off the ground they were joined by Terence.

"Hey, Tink! Want to fly with me on the doves this year?" he asked eagerly.

The blonde opened her mouth to answer her friend but Vidia beat her to it. "Sorry Terence, but Tinker Bell already has a flying partner."

Before the dust keeper could say another word, Vidia had sped ahead of him, dragging Tink along with her.

"What was that about?"

"Just making sure he knew that I'm the one you're traveling with that's all."

"Bullshit Vidia. It was about those nightmares you told me about. Wasn't it?"

"Such language coming from Pixie Hollow's favorite fairy."

"Don't even try to change the subject. I told you Terence is my best friend, and he'll never be anything more."

"Yeah but…?"

"But what?"

"What is he decides he wants to be more?"

"In that case, I'll be the one making sure he knows you're the one I'm traveling with, among other things." Tink winked at Vidia and squeezed the hand she was still holding.

Vidia took a minute to look at Tink. This was the fairy she loved and she cursed herself for ever letting her damn stubbornness stand in the way of that love. She thought of how amazing just being next to her felt and she knew there was nothing that could keep them apart. Tink was loyal, determined, curious, gentle, loving, and when thinking about her lover, Vidia felt pride in her heart.

"Okay let's go see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into this summer." With that the two raced off towards the second star to the right.


End file.
